Silver-Eyed Prophecy
by BumblebeeYandereGirl
Summary: A prophecy tells of a warrior that will help the gargoyles win their battles
1. The Prophecy

_Creatures of the Night set in stone_

 _One day their home shall be in the heavens_

 _500 years they shall awake_

 _To see a warrior in red_

 _And eyes of pure silver_

 _Wielding the reaper's scythe_

 _Who's light shall lead to victory_

 _And claim back the stone creature's home._

 **Who do you think the prophecy is pointing to?**


	2. Nuts, Dolts, and Gargoyles

"Ruby, what's going on?" Asked Penny as she walked up to Ruby who was in front of her as Roman shot a dust bullet at them only, it wasn't dust.

Whatever it was, it created a portal underneath the two as they fell through it, screaming. Blake saw her team leader fall through the portal as she ran over to go to the portal but it closed the moment she reached it.

She was pissed off and charged at the bowler hat guy as she was punched in the gut by him, he smiled as he threw her to Sun as he caught her.

"Sorry kitty! Gotta fly! Hahahahaha!" He laughed as he left with the White Fang members.

~~~~~~Somewhere~~~~~~

Ruby and Penny were falling in the sky as Ruby unfolded Crescent Rose, grabbed Penny, and fired off to slide on the tree by her weapon as the landed on the ground as Ruby caught her breath.

"Ruby?" Ruby turned to see Penny worried for her friend as she smiled and sad that she was okay. They looked at their surroundings and saw that it was a park.

Penny was amazed at how beautiful it was and took a picture with her scroll. Ruby saw a woman running from armed soldiers, Ruby told Penny to stay where she was until she came back as Penny nodded.

Ruby took off in a sprint leaving rose petals as Penny crouched down near a tree watching out for her friend.

Elisa ran as fast as she could to get away from the soldiers as a flurry of red rose petals caught her attention as she saw a 16-year-old girl standing in front of her.

Elisa saw her scythe as the girl swung it at their guns, slicing them like it was just butter, Elisa was amazed of how she can wield a huge weapon as the girl turned around and grabbed her and took off in a sprint back to another girl in a gray dress and a tan blouse with some green and orange hair with a crooked pink bow.

"Ruby, are you alright?" The orange-haired girl asked. Elisa looked at Ruby as she nodded and folded up her weapon to its compact mode.

"Okay, Who are you two? And how did you do that?" Elisa asked the two girls as they explained everything to the detective.

"So you two are from another world called Remnant and you are fight creatures called Grimm?" She asked them as they nodded as they walked over to a gargoyle statue. Penny was confused to know why there was a statue there and looking so life-like.

The three sat down on the grass as a runner came by and saw the statue.

"I've been running in this park for 5 years and I've never seen that statue." He said trying to keep up his pace.

"Well, things are changing." She said as the two girls were sitting and picking flowers to make flower crowns.

Ruby saw the runner continue his jog as the sun went down and the wind blew. She heard cracking as the statue starting to crack, they started backing up as the statue turned into a real gargoyle and roared.

Both huntresses were shocked at how the statue turned into a gargoyle as they stared at Elisa who wasn't afraid of it.

"That..." Ruby said as the others looked at her.

"...Was so cool! I've never seen a gargoyle Faunus before or even knew that there was one here!" She shouted as anime sparkles came from her eyes in excitement as they stared at her.

"Salutations! I'm Penny! It's a pleasure to meet you!" Penny said as she smiled and saluted at the gargoyle and Ruby called down and clears her throat.

"My name's Ruby, Ruby Rose." She said as the gargoyle introduced himself.

"Goliath and you..." he trailed off as he looked at Ruby's eyes.

"You have...Silver eyes." He said as Ruby smiled and told him that it's rare where she came from. Elisa told Goliath everything that the two girls told her as he nodded and looked back at the girls.

"You will have to come with us, since you know about me." He said as they nodded and Goliath took off with Elisa as the two huntresses follow him to the castle.


	3. Meeting the Gang

**Hey guys, this is the first Gargoyles and RWBY crossover there is and I noticed of how many likes and follows there are! So let's keep this up!**

 **Penny, can you do the Disclaimer?**

 **Penny: Absolutely! BumblebeeYandereGirl doesn't own Gargoyles or RWBY! Enjoy!**

Ruby and Penny walked into the castle and was amazed at how the building looked, Penny took some pictures on her scroll to remember the moments.

"This is amazing! Goliath is this where you really live?" Penny asked Goliath as he nodded and opened a door to where the two huntresses saw more gargoyles doing other stuff.

They all stopped to noticed the newcomers as Elisa explained everything to them and they all greeted the girls.

The red one came up and introduced himself as Brooklyn, Ruby felt a blush came up to her cheeks as she shook hands with him.

The blue one came up and introduced himself as Broadway as Penny giggled at his clumsiness for eating a Ghost Pepper.

The yellow one came up and introduced himself as Lexington as he pulled up a map of Manhattan which made the girls amazed at his skills.

The elder was called Hudson and Ruby went all weapon-geek on his sword as their companion, Bronx came up and earned belly rubs from Ruby.

The female was called Angela as Penny was happy to have another female in the group.

Brooklyn noticed a red box on the back of Ruby and wondered what it was.

"Hey Ruby, what is this anyway?" He asked pointing to the red box as she smiled and pulled from her back and unfolded it.

"It's my Crescent Rose," she squealed and hugged it as the gargoyles were amazed at the weapon and how huge it was for her.

"I think I went a bit overboard on designing it," Ruby blushed as she held it in one hand as Brooklyn was gaping at her words.

"You made this?!" He said as she nodded and blushed a deep red like her cape.

"That's amazing! What else can it do?" Broadway asked the scythe wielder as she transformed it to its gun mode.

"It's also a high velocity compatible sniper rifle," She said cocking a bullet. Broadway was confused at what she said.

"Wha—?"

"It's also a gun." She explained as he nodded his head as Brooklyn's mouth was gaping wider than before.

 _'Dang, she made that by herself. She's cute—wait, where did that come from?'_ He thought as he mentally shook the thought away and saw Penny's weapon.

"It's not much." She said as Lexington saw some strings attached to the swords and carefully picked one up.

"Penny, these are amazing! How do you control them when they have strings?" Lexington asked as she demonstrated her skills by Broadway throwing a pineapple at her and she sliced it into paper thin slices.

"Whoa..." Ruby awed at Penny's weapon as she placed them away into her backpack.

Xanatos and Owen came into the room to see the two girls in talking to the gargoyles.

"Well, it looks like you ladies are having fun but I'm gonna have to let you leave." Xanatos said in a strict voice as Goliath stepped in front of them.

"They are with us Xanatos, either you like it or not," Goliath growled out as Xanatos let out a sigh and said that they can stay if they can help the gargoyles.

The two girls agreed to his conditions and were escorted to their own rooms.

Brooklyn led Ruby inside and decided to make some small talk with her, he took a deep breath and let it out.

"So Ruby, wanna hang out with me tomorrow night?" He asked as he mentally punched himself in the gut.

"Sure, I would like that and plus I wanna know more about gargoyles." She said as she closed the door, Brooklyn let out a silent triumph and head over to his perch and turned to stone.


	4. Quick Note

**Okay, I'm liking the nice comments on the story, so maybe I'll let you guys decide on what the huntresses should do when they encounter Demona and retrieve the disks that were "stolen" from David himself.**

 **I'm just wondering, should I add in another RWBY character or no?**

 **Leave a review please!**


End file.
